Unforeseen Disaster II
by Callisto1791
Summary: Cathy and Chris have finally escaped the attic once again.  This time, with their child.  However, how will the change in events change Cathy's plan for revenge?  Will Corrine be able to survive her daugther's retribution the second time around?
1. Goodbye Foxworth Hall

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Note: Yes, this is a sequel. I suggest reading Unforeseen Disaster first. For everyone else, just to recap: Cathy and Chris have finally escaped the attic with their child and now the story continues...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I finally saw the train looming up in the distance. The ramshackle tin roof and rotting bench didn't look that much different than the last time I had seen it.

The familiar scenery didn't do much to calm my beating heart though. Part of me wanted to get as far away as possible and yet a second part of me wanted to go back and murder momma while she was still passed out in the attic.

I couldn't lie to myself though. I could no easier walk back to mansion than I could walk to the moon. I was lucky to be standing. My predicament did nothing to stifle my anger though. Momma would pay for leaving Chris and me alone in attic for so long, for taking the twins away from us.

Suddenly my heart went cold. The twins! In my hazy mind I had almost forgotten. Where were they? I turned to Chris who was hushing our child while looking out for the train.

"Chris?" I asked as I sat down on the bench heavily.

"Yes, Cathy?" He answered, still looking out for the train.

"What are we going to do about Carrie and Cory? We don't even know where they are," I sighed, as I felt tears start to form at the thought of the twins.

I looked up at Chris, and tried to meet his gaze, but he looked away. He wasn't telling me something, I could tell.

"What happened, Chris. Do you know where they are?"

He nodded and suddenly I smiled. But my happiness was short lived. The dark look he still possessed made me shudder.

"Where are they Chris?" I asked, starting to get a bit hysterical as I stood, once again to try to meet his eye.

"Why didn't you tell me where they were before-" But I had already figured out the answer on my own.

My breath caught and only then did Chris look up again to meet my eyes. And then I knew.

"They're dead, aren't they?"

Chris looked down and suddenly my anger flew up again.

"Damn it, Chris! Stop protecting her, momma Murdered them didn't she? She got them sick or something, Didn't she? It all makes sense, now. How could I have not seen it?! How could you have not seen it. We were so stupi-"

"Stop it, Cathy!" Chris yelled as he looked at me, tears streaking down his face. He looked so defeated.

"I don't want to remember what I saw, Cathy. But yes, they are dead. And I will not rest until momma pays for what she did. But right now all we can do is wait for this damn train, get on it, and try to stay alive long enough to tell someone what happened. Or would you rather walk back to the mansion now and pass out on the way?!"

I sat back down on the bench. Now feeling as defeated as Chris looked. He was right of course. My righteous anger would get me no where. If I truly wanted to ensure that momma suffered, I would have to regain my strength.

Neither of us knew what time it was and had no idea when the next train would arrive. Chris sat down next to me on the bench, still holding our child. The bundle in his arms confused me to no end. During our stay in the attic, I suppose I had never really truly comprehended what it would be like to have a child. Both Chris and I were usually more worried about figuring out a way to escape, survive, and somehow find Carrie and Cory along the way.

Now, that I was face to face with the being that I had brought into the world, I felt surprisingly empty. Weren't mother's supposed to feel more for their children? Even momma, I remembered, was ecstatic when she came home with the twins. But all I felt when I looked at my daughter now was a blank void of emotion. And if I tried to feel something for her, I only felt a sense of loss and a warped impression of jealousy.

I had decided in the forest to name her Corrine, to help me to never forget what had happened in the attic.

But if truth be told, I could have named her anything and she would have reminded me of everything that had happened just as well. Her mere existence brought back everything. I was reminded of momma as she looked lovingly down at my child. How long had I wanted her to look at me like that and was denied? I was reminded of Chris and how his possessiveness had caused her existence in the first place. I felt trapped.

Was this how momma felt when she had decided to murder her children, I wondered. But no, I stopped myself. Momma was only being selfish and cruel. I, on the other hand, had just not developed any feelings for the baby yet. The two situations were completely different. I would come to love my child, with time I knew. And until then I would do my best to protect her.

I don't know how much longer Chris and I waited. The sound of the train approaching broke us out of our reverie. The conductor looked at us rather warily, but once he saw that we would be able to pay for our tickets, he stepped aside to let us board the train.

Chris and I took turns holding Corrine while the other slept. We stayed on the train for several hours before our stop came up.

By that time I felt even worse than before, the fatigue of the past day was really starting to catch up to me. Chris and I hurriedly bought a second pair of tickets. This time, for a bus heading south to Florida, like we had originally planned.

The bus moved along at a steady pace and I quickly fell asleep. I was woken up regularly by the other passengers leaving or new ones coming on.

Luckily most people avoided the seats around Chris and I. Then, just when I had started to think that Chris and I were invisible, a large woman came to sit next to us. She had a nice smile, the first thing I noticed about her.

After she sat, she looked over at Chris and I. We smiled back weakly, not really in the mood to be too polite.

The lady didn't seem to mind though and she continued to look us over. Her eyes sparkled when they rested upon the bundle in Chris' arms.

She held her arms out, silently asking Chris if she could hold the child. I looked at her warily, why wasn't she speaking?

As if she seemed to read my mind, she reached into her voluminous clothes and pulled out a small pad of paper and a pencil.

She quickly jotted down a note and handed it to Chris and I to read. It said:

"_Hello, my name is Henny. _

_I'm on my way back home from visiting my children. Both of them are grown, but I do miss them being children. You have such a beautiful little child, may I hold them? If you look at me and respond, I'll be able to read your lips."_

I finished reading the note and looked back up at the woman named Henny. Apparently she was deaf. I nodded at Chris and said 'of course' as I looked back into her warm brown eyes.

She smiled and reached out again for Corrine. This time, Chris allowed her to take the baby.

She smiled as he cuddled the baby close to her, softly cooing to the baby. Corrine slept on, oblivious to it all.

After a moment, Henny's smile turned to a slight frown. She reached down and gently stroked the baby's cheek, but still Corrine remained unresponsive.

Henny turned back to look at me, a worried look in her eyes. She handed Corrine back to Chris and once again whipped out her pad and pencil.

"_I am no doctor, but I think something may be wrong with your child. She's not breathing very deeply. However, I do know a doctor. He's my son of sorts. I suggest you come and see him, perhaps figure out if your child is all right."_

Her words made me cringe. I looked at Chris worriedly. He looked back up at Henny and asked,

"How much, does this doctor cost?"

Henny smiled and starting writing again.

"_My doctor is a good doctor. I don't think he would mind helping you two, you seem as if you need it." _Henny smiled warmly again.

I looked down at our poorly fitting clothes and looked around to compare it to the other passengers. Henny was right, we did look as if we needed help.

I looked back at Chris. Should we go to this doctor of hers? Heavens knew we needed help and we were far enough away from Foxworth Hall now, in my opinion.

Chris looked back at me, I could see he was tired. Dark circles were still visible beneath his eyes, despite our naps along the way.

"We have no where else to go so far, and this lady seems nice enough," I told Chris. He nodded and bowed his head.

He looked back at Henny.

"That sounds like a good idea. Thank you for your help."

Henny nodded and smiled as she wrote another note.

"_No need to thank me. Now, my stop isn't coming up for a while, so you two just rest and I'll wake you when it's time."_

I smiled back at Henny. It was so nice to meet someone who seemed genuinely nice at heart after such a long time.

After a moment I turned to stare back out the bus window to let the rhythmic hum of my surroundings to lull me back to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: o.k. well there you have the first chapter! Sorry it took so long.

Anyways, I have two possible scenarios for this story and I can't decide which one to choose. So I'm going to ask you, the reader.

1st idea: Cathy ends up becoming even worse than her mother in her quest for revenge, not a very traditionally 'happy' ending

2nd idea: Follows more of the book's idea for revenge. Still not really 'happy' ending, but much better than the 1st one.

So tell me which one you would be most interested in reading about? Just let me know in your review. I know they're both vague but I don't want to give anything away.

Well you know the drill, happy reviewing time and thanks for reading!


	2. Hello Mr Sheffield

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

A/N: I apologize for getting this out so late. School and writers' block have conspired against me.

**Should Read:** In this story Cathy is 16 and Chris is 17 at this time. It does have an effect on the future of the story so just keep the change from book cannon in mind, thanks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't know how much longer I slept. It seemed as if only a moment though, before I felt Chris gently shaking me awake.

The bus had ground to a halt and Henny was getting up. Chris and I soon followed. The sun hurt my eyes as we stepped off the bus, but the fresh air was enough to make up for it. Chris passed Corrine to me as he went to go fetch our meager belongings from the bottom of the bus. It worried me that she was still not making any noise, babies were supposed to cry or do something more. At least Carrie and Cory did, I remembered. I cringed inwardly as I remembered my two little ones.

I kept on walking forward though, just focusing on my steps, the comforting warmth of Chris at my side.

Sudden shade alerted me to a change of scenery and I looked up to see a looming willow tree. It dominated the front yard. Henny continued walking, Chris and I followed up the cobblestone walkway. I looked up to see a large but somehow cozy house, the large veranda seemed to be welcoming us.

Henny walked up the wooden steps, they creaked slightly under her weight. I looked forward to see a middle aged man sleeping peacefully in a rocker over to my right. The morning's newspaper held loosely in his lap.

Henny walked over and gently roused him. Under normal circumstances I would have regretted being the cause of his disturbance, but the events of the past days was rapidly catching up on me. Even my last reserves of strength left me, taking with them all emotion, only a vague sense of apathy remained.

The man opened bleary eyes. As his eyes settled on me, I noticed that they were a warm hazel brown. He smiled reassuringly at me as he stood.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Sheffield. You two are?"

"Hello, I'm Chris and this is Cathy," Chris recited quickly.

"And what brings you here?" The doctor asked pleasantly. Chris and I both looked over at Henny.

The doctor then made several quick hand gestures which Henny quickly returned in response. After registering what Henny said, the man quickly stood up.

"You have a sick child?" He asked.

Chris nodded and took the baby from my arms. The doctor looked concernedly down at the bundle.

"How long ago was the child born? She looks incredibly small and she's not breathing as well as I'd like to see."

At this, Chris looked away. He was wary of telling the doctor that the child had been born only yesterday. Looking back, I know why. Chris and I were obviously not the best choice of parents. Telling a doctor too much would have easily resulted in us losing Corrine.

But at that moment I wasn't thinking about the consequences, and truthfully, was too tired to care.

"She was born yesterday, sir," I replied in a slow monotone.

The doctor blanched. He looked closer at me, noticed my haggard appearance.

"She's yours?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure, although I don't really remember giving birth to her so I might be wrong. Wouldn't be the most surprising thing to happen to me lately. Actually on second thought, it'd be the perfect irony to find out the thing wasn't mine!" I started laughing at my own little joke. Suddenly everything seemed so...hilarious. I couldn't stop laughing.

I looked up and saw Chris watching me incredulously. The next second my laughter turned to tears. I lowered myself slowly onto the wooden porch beneath me. Chris' incredulity turned to worry and I felt his strong arms wrap around me.

I listened as he started to apologize to the doctor standing before us. I could see my tear streaked face in the shiny reflection of the doctor's shoes.

"Stop," the doctor said softly in his quiet tone. Suddenly everything was quiet, even my ragged breathing had halted. I fully expected to be ordered off the porch the next second. But surprisingly, he only said,

"I don't know where you two came from and don't really care to know at this time. For now, you two have a sick child and need to get to a hospital as soon as possible. You can tell me about your situation later. Everyone in the car, now please."

I looked over to see Chris looking as surprised as I was. The doctor began walking off the porch with Corrine over to a drive way to the right. Chris pulled me up off the porch and we followed.

Handing the baby to Chris, the doctor unlocked the car and gestured Chris and I inside.

"Sir, we don't have much. We wouldn't be able to pay for a long stay in the hospital-" Chris replied hesitantly before being cut off.

"I supposed so. However, that still doesn't change the fact that you need medical help, at least for the child if nothing else. I suggest you take my advice and get into the car."

Chris looked down at me, I was still leaning heavily on his arm, before looking back at the doctor and nodding in agreement.

"Alright then," Chris replied as he opened up the back door for me before getting in the front passenger seat with Corrine.

I think I fell asleep in the car ride to the hospital. I opened my eyes and somehow we had already arrived.

The doctor led us through the hospital confidently. I envied him for his confidence.

We finally stopped in front of a large oak desk. I looked up to see a secretary. She had vibrant red hair and a welcoming smile.

"Mr. Sheffield? Don't you have today off?" The woman asked.

The doctor shrugged.

"I do. However, I had some unexpected patients show up today."

"Oh, all right then. Well your usual examination room is not being used at the moment. If I could just get some information, their insurance, where I could get their previous records, I'm sure we could move them right along," the secretary said pleasantly.

"I'll get their information down after their examination is done. Don't worry about their insurance or anything, I'll be paying for their treatment for now."

Cathy saw Chris' jaw drop at the doctor's words. The secretary looked surprised as well but nodded her head and allowed us to walk into the main hospital.

After walking down a short hallway, the doctor stopped and led us into a small room. He took Corrine from Chris' arms.

"I'm going to take the child to the neonatal unit. If all is right with the baby you can take her back today, if not...she may have to stay in the hospital for a while."

Chris looked at me worriedly, but there was nothing we could do. If Corrine needed help, we would just have to stay here, somehow. We nodded. The doctor left and was back several minutes later with a female doctor at his side.

I was examined by the female doctor in a another room while Mr. Sheffield examined Chris. All too soon, Chris and I were seated before an impressive looking desk, the doctor who had been so accommodating now looked stiff and unyielding, he wanted answers. Chris glanced nervously at me and I squeezed his hand in my grip while I took a deep breath.

Shuffling some papers before him, the doctor started speaking in a clear voice.

"Well, Chris it seems you are a little malnourished, but other than that you are fine. Cathy, the doctor that examined you said that you were most likely so weak due to the blood loss sustained from having the child. She didn't find any other physical problems that you might have had from giving birth. That is very lucky for you, most first time mothers have more complications,"

I laughed inwardly at the doctor thinking me lucky before he continued, his voice just as clear as before.

"The staff in the neonatal unit are still looking after your child. So far they haven't found any specific problems. Only limited lung capacity and other common symptoms associated with premature babies. She'll have to stay in an incubator for about a month, but after that they say that she will most likely be fine."

Chris let out a tiny breath of apprehension that only I noticed before speaking.

"There aren't any other...problems with her, are you sure? Any abnormalities?" Chris asked.

"No, at least not that they are aware of. Why do you ask? Did you imbibe any drugs or alcohol while pregnant?" The doctor asked, looking sharply at me.

"No, of course she didn't." Chris snapped, coming to my defense.

The doctor nodded before continuing.

"Well, I suppose my first question is, what are your full names?" Mr. Sheffield asked as he held a pen expectantly over a form.

I looked nervously at Chris. Even such a seemingly simple question was fraught with problems for us. Deciding that there was little point in lying, I told the truth.

"My legal full name is Catherine Dollanganger and my brother's is Christopher Dollanganger. However, technically I suppose our last name should be Foxworth,"

The doctor only raised one eyebrow in confusion.

"Care to elaborate?"

Chris suddenly pulled me aside.

"One moment Mr. Sheffield," Chris said as he guided me from the doctor's office.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this? It could have more repercussions than either one of us could possibly imagine," Chris cautioned.

I stared at him, a bit confused.

"What would you have us do, Chris? Let Her get away with it?" I asked accusingly. "Oh wait," I continued, "you're just worried that I'll accuse you as well as our mother? Don't worry, I have thought of a way around that," I spat, suddenly angry with Chris. I immediately regretted my words. Chris' face couldn't have looked more hurt if I had slapped him.

"No...Cathy, I didn't mean that. If you feel that I deserve punishment as much as our mother I would willingly turn myself in for what I did. What I meant is that, if we were to tell the doctor everything...it is possible that we could get our child taken away from us. We are after all, two homeless teenagers with no education and way to support ourselves."

I looked down, pondering Chris' words. He was right of course. But the hate I felt for momma right then left little room for logical thought.

"I'm going to tell him, Chris. She has to be punished."

Chris nodded. "Alright then,"

I nodded as well and went into the doctor's office once again. Mr. Sheffield looked up expectantly.

"Are you ready now?" The doctor asked. I nodded and sat, Chris following immediately afterwards.

I took a deep breath and began.

"Mr. Sheffield, I know that at times our story will seem unbelievable but I beg you, please just listen to it in its entirety."

The doctor nodded although he didn't seem like he was expecting anything he hadn't heard before.

I began my story with the death of my father. I tried to be as truthful about everything as I could. I described our mother's increasing apathy towards us, and our grandmother's abuse in vivid detail. The only detail that I altered was the fact that I was raped by an unknown servant of my mother's. Chris looked a little surprised at that but by that time the doctor was so shocked by the rest of our story that I doubt he noticed. I let Chris describe how he had found the twins as well. And even myself, who I thought could shed no more tears did so at his description.

By the time that Chris and I had finished at least an hour had passed. The doctor's face looked pale and drawn. We waited with baited breath for what the doctor would say, would he even believe us?

"If it were not for you specific detail and the fact that your possessions and health problems support your story, I would have a hard time believing your story."

"But you do believe us?" Chris asked, sounding very surprised.

"Yes, I believe you."

I sighed, calm for a moment. But then reality set back in. What was the belief of one man? That didn't change the fact that Chris and I still had no where to go, a sick child, and no other support. Gaining the trust of this doctor was only the first step on what I knew was to be a very long road.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the wait once again, but I do plan on finishing this story! Anyways any reviews are welcome, thanks for reading!!


	3. Oh well

-1 Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

A/N: Thank you all for being so patient.

--

"What are your plans for the future then?" The doctor asked expectantly.

Chris looked towards me to answer. I honestly didn't know what to say at the moment. The only thing I really wanted was to punish momma for what she had done to us. I didn't have any other plans otherwise. Chris must have noticed my indecision for a moment later he supplied the answer.

"Really neither Cathy nor I have any concrete idea of what to do. We only wanted to get medical care for our-Cathy's child that is and try to find an inexpensive place to stay," Chris answered succinctly. I continued a beat later.

"Don't forget that I also want to make sure that our mother is punished for her crimes," I added angrily.

"Yes, and that too," Chris added belatedly.

The doctor only nodded understandingly.

"This is very unusual indeed. Well I'll make sure that all of your injuries and health problems are recorded adequately and I will get in touch with the authorities immediately. However, that does little to solve your current problems," The doctor informed.

Inside I beamed. This man had believed us and we were on our way to punishing momma. Why did anything else matter? But of course Chris was there to focus on more practical matters.

"Yes, you said that Cathy's child would have to stay in an incubator for a month? How much do you think that will cost?" Chris asked a bit worriedly.

The doctor waved Chris off.

"Do not worry about that. Although I know those watches you are wearing cost a pretty penny, I doubt there is much more that you own. Save your money, you have been through enough,"

Chris was shocked speechless at the doctor's apparent generosity. The doctor continued a moment later.

"But really, that is the least of your problems. Are you even sure you wish to keep custody of this child?" the doctor asked turning to me.

I opened my mouth just as I realized I wasn't entirely sure what to say. Once again Chris answered in my stead.

"Of course we want to keep her!" Chris replied indignantly. "We may not be the most fit parents, but we do not abandon our family."

The doctor nodded but only looked towards me once more. What did I want? Of course I wanted to keep my baby…but I felt none of that zealous protective urge that Chris was displaying. I wanted my child simply so that my mother couldn't have her. My baby, my own Corrine would be with me constantly and remind of what had happened in the attic. I knew only too well how time made people loose the sharpness of memory. How soon I had forgotten daddy's countenance, if I had not had Chris, I know that I would scarcely remember my father's face anymore. That dulling affect of time would not stunt my hatred, it would live and I would keep my living reminder with me always.

"Yes, of course I want to keep my child," I answered truthfully.

The doctor nodded. "Alright then, well that does complicate matters. Seeing as both of you are still minors, we're going to have to find a foster home that will accept you all. You will most likely end up in a home for unwed mothers, Cathy. And Chris, you will most likely be separated from them even if you are the child's uncle."

Chris and I looked at each other with shocked faces. That would never happen we knew, we would run away before they separated us.

"However, there is another option," The doctor added.

"What is it?" Chris asked immediately.

"You could become my wards," the doctor replied simply.

"What?" I asked practically dumbfounded.

"I would be your legal guardian until your 18. The term 'ward' means-"

"I know what ward means," I interrupted a bit snappishly. "What I meant-"

Chris cut me off and continued in a much more civil tone.

"What Cathy meant was why would you agree to do such a thing? You hardly know us and have only met us this morning."

The doctor smiled a bit at that.

"Yes, I suppose some people would call my behavior a bit spontaneous. However, I have learned that some things happen for a reason. You two showed up on my door step desperately needing help, and I intend to provide it, if you accept of course."

Chris and I looked at one another before looking at the doctor again. There was really no decision though. This doctor was offering a roof over our heads, and we would be together. That was what really mattered.

--

After Chris and I had decided to become Dr. Sheffield's wards, the doctor had made several calls to a friend of his, Mrs. Davis.

"Now, Mrs. Davis is my lawyer. She's just here to have you fill out some forms so that I can apply to become your benefactor. She's also going to get you started on filing charges against your mother. Just do what she asks you to do and speak to her truthfully," Dr. Sheffield had advised quickly before leaving us with her in his office.

Mrs. Davis was a middle aged woman with dirty blond hair. Her sharp nose looked down at Chris and I critically before smiling stiffly. I watched as she sat down a bit stiffly in the doctor's chair before spreading several forms before Chris and I.

"First of all, please sign these forms and mark here that you would like to petition for Dr. Sheffield to become your benefactor and that you are revoking previous guardianship…"

Mrs. Davis began as she explained the various sections of the forms. Once we had finished filling out that paper work Mrs. Davis put them into her brief case and took out another sheet of paper.

"Dr. Sheffield informed that you would like to press charges against someone?" Mrs. Davis asked.

I nodded emphatically.

"Yes, I do. You see our mother-"

Mrs. Davis held out her hand.

"I am only here to get you started. Tomorrow I will contact a special detective on yours and Dr. Sheffield's behalf. I'm sure that Dr. Sheffield will take you down to the police station once you've had a bit of rest in a couple days time."

Chris and I nodded although I was a bit upset that things could not move faster.

"Alright, first things first. What is the name of the person you wish to bring charges against?" Mrs. Davis asked professionally with her pen poised over her paper.

"She goes by Corrine Foxworth now," Chris answered while I continued to sit tensely in my chair.

"And what crime did she commit?"

"She Murdered my brother and sister! And she-" I yelled until the woman cut me off again.

"I am not the officer assigned to your case, I only need the basic facts of your situation for now. I'm sorry for your loss, but that is the way it is, alright?"

--

"Well that was helpful," I muttered sarcastically after Mrs. Davis left.

"She was just doing her job accordingly," Chris replied.

I turned to look at Chris. "What do you mean? She was being entirely rude!" I replied.

Chris only shrugged. "She could have been a lot worse."

I sighed frustrated but let the matter drop. The drive back to Dr. Sheffield's house was uneventful.

As he showed Chris and I around his home I fought to control my feelings of jealousy. Dr. Sheffield's home was beautiful and homey in a way that Foxworth Hall could never be.

Why couldn't Chris and I have grown up somewhere like here?

The room that was to be mine was very pretty, I must admit, even if the room was a bit bare. Feminine in a way that wasn't over done. Dr. Sheffield told me that I could get some decorations for it the next day when we went shopping. I looked forward to be able to buy my own things seeing as I hadn't done so for many years. But what I was really looking forward to was the following day, when the Chris and I were going to be able to go to the police station and give our statements. Hopefully soon after momma would be arrested or so I hoped.

--

The police station was loud and hectic. After Dr. Sheffield gave our names to the head desk Chris and I were led to separate rooms in the back of the police station. I sat at one of the two chairs in the small room for several minutes before an official looking woman came in to sit in the opposite chair. She briskly set a tape recorder upon the table and opened a folder which had a copy of the form that Dr. Sheffield's lawyer had filled out previously.

"Hello, I am detective Barrows and will be overseeing your case," The woman began. She had a stern presence about her but seemed understanding enough I thought.

For the next several minutes I was allowed to give a complete account of the last several years of my life. I gave the same version that Chris and I had given to Dr. Sheffield several days before. I specifically highlighted how I was wronged by my mother and the subsequent deaths Carrie and Cory.

When I was finished I looked expectantly towards the detective. She looked me over carefully before tapping her pen thoughtfully.

"Cathy, your story, although seemingly improbable, does not seem untrue. I don't believe you are lying but I must ask you, do you have any proof of the events that you described?"

"Well, yes, of course," I staunchly replied. "All you have to do is look in that house in the room I described and the attic and everything will be right there."

The detective nodded. "Yes, I believe it would be. However, to get a warrant to search the house and the grounds we need to be able to prove probable cause. We will have to show some proof that what you say is true before hand. Some evidence that connects you to the Foxworth family," the detective explained.

"It's obvious I'm telling the truth. I would not just make up this story!" I stated clearly, upset that anyone would even consider that I wasn't telling the truth.

The detective sighed and leveled a stern gaze at me once more. "When I received this initial report from Dr. Sheffield's lawyer I did some precursory research."

I nodded understandingly and urged her to continue.

"…I found some very enlightening things out about the Foxworth family."

I nodded once more, unsure of what the detective was getting at.

"Are you aware, Cathy, that the Foxworth family is one of the richest and most prestigious of families in Virginia?"

I shrugged. "Yes, I know momma's family was rich. I don't see what that has to do with anything though," I replied.

"It means that it would give you motive to make up a story about them, in hopes to be paid some monetary amount for your silence so as not to cause a stir. I'm sorry to say it but this is not the first time that someone has come forward with a fantastical story concerning a well known family. Unfortunately it makes things harder for those such as yourself who are actually telling the truth. People, and ultimately the jury are much less likely to believe you because of them. Especially if you have no physical evidence of a crime."

I pulled down my sweater to show her the thin white trail of scars left from one of grandmother's beatings. "Is this not proof enough!" I asked.

The detective sadly shook her head.

"Not if you do not have any way to connect it to the Foxworth family. Are you sure that you don't have a birth certificate, or something that proves your connection to that family?" The detective asked once more.

I shook my head sadly. I had no evidence of that sort.

"We can still pursue this though," the detective continued. "perhaps-"

"Never mind," I muttered before walking out of the office briskly. I sat down next to Dr. Sheffield in the main hall and tried to control my breathing. I felt so much rage build up inside me that I almost couldn't see. Would momma never be punished for what she had done I wondered. It wasn't Fair! But were things ever fair? No, momma understood that. She always just did what she wanted and didn't think about anything else. Maybe I should do that as well. Forget everything else. If I want revenge I will have to seek it out on my own, I resolved. My breathing calmed, momma would pay, no matter what. Even if I had to do it myself!

"Cathy, Cathy? Are you alright? What happened?" Dr. Sheffield asked me concernedly. I turned to him after shaking myself out of my inner reverie.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just fine. I don't think we'll be able to press charges against my mother though. We don't have enough evidence connecting her with the crime," I muttered.

Dr. Sheffield looked sadly down at me. "Well I'm really sorry about that Cathy, really am," he paused for a moment before looking off and speaking once more. "But maybe…well maybe its for the best. This way you can put her behind you and go on."

I turned to Dr. Sheffield and smiled. "You know what, I think you're right, maybe this is for the best." After all, I thought to myself, momma probably would have gotten off anyway. And this way I can determine a punishment for her that befits her crime.

A few minutes later Chris came out as well.

"They said," Chris began.

"That we don't have enough evidence?" I asked sarcastically.

Chris nodded sadly.

I shrugged and stood alongside Dr. Sheffield as we all began to walk out of the police station. Chris caught up to me and whispered into my ear.

"Cathy are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

I nodded stiffly before whispering back.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Aren't you upset or something though?" Chris asked. Clearly confused.

I smirked as I turned back to him.  
"Yes, but I've realized there are worse things than being sent to prison you know."

Chris looked at me, a questioning look on his face.

"Cathy, what are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure yet," but I have much to plan. The thought buoyed my soul on the drive back to my new home.

--

A/N: Conclusive paternity testing using DNA came about in the 1980's I think and since the Dollanganger series took place around the 1950's, that technology wouldn't be open to them and couldn't be used to prove Corrine was Cathy's mother. Oh and I'm not a police officer so if I royally screwed up police procedure I apologize. Other than that thanks for reading!


End file.
